Julia Derevko
by janiram
Summary: C’est une histoire qui commence Sark/OC other character c’est a dire autre personnage mais ça fini Sark/Sydney .
1. 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Alias ni cette histoire qui n'est que la traduction de Julia Derevko de Druzilla.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le crayon a navigué par l'air et a frappé l'homme à côté de la porte directement dans sa pomme d'Adam.

Remerciez dieu qu'ils l'ont laissée ici avec un garde parce que leur système de vidéo surveillance était en panne.

Beaucoup plus facile pour elle de s'échapper. Maintenant elle attendrait juste le moment - pour l'agent bon regard pour partir et faire son évasion.

Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient dans une prison ou un bâtiment plein de personnes. C'était juste un endroit sur – une maison en Autriche. C'était probablement le moment - l'agent bon regard et 3 - 4 gardes.

Ils l'ont toujours sous-estimée. C'était comme si ils avaient oublié qui sa mère était ou où elle avait été depuis qu'elle avait 18 ans.

Quand ils l'amenaient vers cette pièce, elle a noté une fenêtre pas loin et de cette fenêtre que cette maison était un plein pied.

_Ils n'apprennent jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle a pensé à elle-même.

Elle a été juste en colère de où ils l'avaient attrapée.

Tandis qu'elle nageait. Sous les vêtements, qu'ils lui avaient fournie, étaient son takini rouge légèrement humide.

C'est sur qu'ils n'ont pas su qui sa grande sœur ou son petit ami était.

Elle commençait à penser qu'ils n'ont pas même su qui elle était. Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment les blâmer, cependant.

Les 18 premières années de sa vie elle les avaient passés en Australie avec des personnes qu'elle a pensées étaient ses vrais parents, jusqu'à ce que quand elle a eu 18 ans il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau à son anniversaire - au dîner cette nuit.

Sa vraie mère, sa mère pendant 18 ans lui avait dit.

Au début elle n'était pas sûre au sujet de ça. Partant de la maison, de sa famille et amis.

Mais quand elle a vu ou sa vraie mère a vécu, **WOUAH ! ! **, c'était un endroit vraiment agréable en Italie. Bien sur une des nombreuses maisons qu'elle avait, mais elle n'a pas su ça alors.

L'agent bon regard était juste revenu et elle le regarde, souriant à lui comme si elle l'aimait ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ses yeux bruns indiquaient « **M-- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! !** »

Avant qu'il ne pourrait ouvrir sa bouche il a noté qu'il n'a pas vu ou n'a pas entendu le garde qui avait été laissée avec elle.

Son sourire s'est allumé, quand elle a vu le regard sur son visage quand il a vu le garde étendu dans un tas à côté de la porte et le crayon collant hors de sa gorge.

Et juste à ce moment, elle a sauté de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été liée mais ils avaient desserré ses bras ainsi elle pourrait écrire ce qu'ils ont voulue mais elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Donc, a cause de ça pendant un moment elle a juste écrit un passage d'un film qu'elle avait vu la semaine dernière. C'était, bien sur, avant que le crayon ne finisse dans la gorge du garde.

Elle l'a frappé - frappant l'agent si dur et vite dans le visage sur son chemin a la porte qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir cassé son nez et l'avoir assommé. Elle a obtenu sa clef et a ouvert la porte, a vu la fenêtre ouverte et est sortie.

Les trois autres gardes ne sachant pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, étaient a l'avant du bâtiment.

Quand elle était sur sa voie vers la sûreté, elle a dû travailler vraiment dur pour ne pas rire. Elle n'avait pas fait ça avant.

Elle était toujours dans la formation. Sa mère a voulu qu'elle soit entièrement formée avant de l'envoyer a l'extérieur.

Elle ne pourrait pas attendre pour arriver à la maison, s'ils étaient toujours là parce qu'avant qu'elle n'ait été capturée ils avaient prévu de partir ce soir et aller en France.

Elle s'est dépêchée à la maison, a ouvert la porte et a regardé a l'intérieur. Ils été partis mais il restait des domestiques, pas toutes les maisons en avaient. Non, juste deux ou trois.

Elle est allée à sa chambre à coucher et a trouvé encore plus de vêtements appropriés. Une jupe en cuir de longueur de genou - Bourgogne et un chemisier bleu foncé et des hauts talons – bleu foncé.

Elle a trouvé son portable, dans son sac de la nuit avant sa capture et a appelé un numéro qu'elle a su seulement dans son esprit.

« Bonjour ? » Est venu une voix de l'autre coté, une voix féminine.

« Maman, salut. Ou est tu ? Est tu allé ou nous avions prévu d'aller ? Est il avec toi ? » Elle a demandé à sa mère, la dernière concernant son petit ami – des deux dernières années.

« Julia ? Ou était tu passé ? Nous avons dû partir et oui, oui. Tu nous rejoindras? » La voix sur l'autre extrémité lui a demandée.

« Oui, aussitôt que possible. Je serai là demain. A plus tard et dis lui bonjour pour moi. » Elle dit, avant de raccrocher et de commencer à emballer.

* * *

Quand elle est à l'aéroport elle voit une brunette familière marcher vers la sortie.

Elle, a eu elle-même une perruque de cheveux noirs courts au lieu de ses longs cheveux auburn.

_Maintenant, pourquoi ma grande sœur serait-elle ici ? Pourrait-il y avoir un rapport avec l'agent bon regard ?_ Elle a pensé à elle-même.

Sa mère et petit ami n'allaient vraiment pas aimer ça, mais elle a dû le faire. C'était une trop bonne occasion pour la laisser passer.

Elle se dirige dans la même direction que sa sœur.

_Ça va être tellllleeeeement amusant._ Elle a pensé, comme elle a grimacé.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez que vous faites ? » Sydney Bristow a demandé, a la fille a la chevelure noire qui est entrée dans le taxi avec Syd.

« Doucement, ma sœur. Je veux juste parler. Tu te demande qui je suis, hein ? Bien, mon nom est Julia Derevko et je suis ta petite sœur. Et tu est ici a cause de l'agent bon regard, que j'ai frappé au visage tellement fort que son nez s'est cassé, faisant échouer cette mission et ils ton envoyés ici. Suis je correcte ? » Elle a demandé, a Syd qui était ébahi et a eu sa mâchoire sur le plancher.

« Bien, je dois y aller mais contente de finalement te rencontrer. **BYE ! !** » Elle lui a dit, comme elle a sorti du taxi juste avant qu'il n'ait commencé à s'éloigner.

Sa mère allait être furieuse mais hé, elle a simplement dû le faire. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferrais pas pour ennuyé sa mère. Une des raisons principales pour laquelle elle a commencé a sortir avec Julian était pour mettre sa mère en colère, pas très sage mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

« Tu as fait quoi ? ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ? ça a pu te mettre dans de sérieux ennui , tu sais ça. N'est ce pas ? » Julian Lazarey a demandé à sa petite amie, qui était assise sur ses genoux à l'heure actuelle dans la maison d'Irina à Toulouse, en France.

« Bien sur, je sais mais c'était trop tentant. Mais a part ça, qu'est ce que tu pense à la façon dont j'ai échappé à l'agent bon regard ? » Elle lui demande, en passant ses doigts par les courbures de son cou.

« Bien, l'idée du crayon était bien. C'est vraiment leur faute que tu est partie. Mais tu ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer beaucoup d'eux, pouvais tu ? » Il lui a demandé, droit avant qu'elle ne l'ait embrassé. Elle a chronométré le baiser pour qu'ils en soient au milieu quand sa mère est entrée dans la pièce.

* * *

« Elle n'était pas si en colère. Elle a semblé davantage contrariée par le fait que nous nous embrassions dans son bureau. Le regard sur son visage… » Elle a dit, quand ils se dirigés vers leurs chambres à coucher.

Ils ont eu deux chambres à coucher, oui, mais habituellement seulement une été utilisées.

« Mais je suis d'accord avec elle, tu ne devrais pas avoir dit à Syd tout ça. Elle le dira a l'agent Vaughn et alors elle le dira a son père et bientôt la CIA entière le saura. Ou, bien, ceux qui doivent savoir. » Il lui dit.

« Comment te connaissent-ils ? Sous quel nom ? » Elle lui a demandée, ce qui l'a distrait de sa harangue, au moment ou elle a fermé la porte de sa chambre à coucher.

« M. Sark. Ne me demande pas, Irina l'a choisi il y a longtemps. »

**Un commentaire ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. 2

**La suite !**

« Elle s'est juste assise dans le taxi avec moi comme si, je ne sais pas, elle me connaissait ou quelque chose

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Elle s'est juste assise dans le taxi avec moi comme, je ne sais pas, elle me connaissait ou quelque chose. Comme si rien n'était plus normal. » Syd indique au psy de la CIA, le Dr. Barnett.

« Cette personne qui a prétendu être votre sœur. Vous a-t-elle donné son nom ? » Elle demande a Syd, qui était en face d'elle sur un fauteuil en cuir noir.

« Julia Derevko. Elle connaissait l'agent Vaughn de Vaug…. Que j'ai été envoyé là parce que la personne qu'il a attrapée s'était échappé. Je l'ai décrite à Vaughn et il a dit qu'elle avait de longs cheveux auburn mais qu'elle pourraient avoir porté une perruque ou n'importe quoi de pareil. Mais je suis assez sûre qu'Irina Derevko, si c'était sa fille, n'a pas était sensé me faire savoir que je pourrais probablement avoir des frères et sœurs. Ou, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle a dit a cette personne de faire ça pour nous confondre. Je ne suis pas sûr. » Syd a indiqué au Dr. Barnett, vraiment confusément. Elle a eu assez à faire avec trouver Irina Derevko, Sloane et M. Sark. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de plus pour compliquer sa vie.

* * *

_Oslo, Norvège__ :_

Syd est entré dans un club ou M. Sark avait été repéré. Elle portait un jean noir qui étreignais ses hanches et un haut en soie pourpre foncé. Elle avait des cheveux mi long, bouclés et blonds.

Ce qui est drôle est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là pour une mission, elle été en vacance ici et un de ses collègues avait téléphonée. Lui disant qu'ils l'avaient repéré dans la même ville qu'elle. Donc, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle allait laisser passer.

Elle était a la périphérie de la piste de danse, regardant pour des visages familiers. Elle etait sur le point d'abandonner quand elle repère un sourire affecté, qu'elle reconnaîtrai n'importe où, au-dessus de l'épaule d'une rousse.

Il ne semble pas la noter cependant, il semble vraiment concentré sur la femme dans ses bras. Quand une chanson plus rapide commence, ils commencent à danser un peu plus rapidement et elle voit le visage de la femme avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'embrasser vraiment intensément.

Vous devez plaisanter. Syd pense à elle-même, la femme qui prétend être Julia Derevko et M. Sark. Bien, ça y ressemble. Elle pense, comme elle marche vers eux.

Quand Julia la voit avant lui, elle grimace seulement. « Mlle Bristow. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? » Sark demande a Syd, un peu étonné de la voir ici mais pas plus que ça.

« A votre recherche et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé aussi. La femme qui prétend être ma sœur, ou au moins demi sœur. Quel âge avez vous, quoi qu'il en soit ? » Syd demande à sa sœur amusée.

« Je suis ta sœur. Et j'ai vingt ans. Et je crois que tu as déjà rencontré M. Sark. » Grimace Julia encore plus, comme elle dit ça.

« Nous avons une histoire derrière nous, oui. Je ne peut pas dire qu'elle est plaisante, cependant. » Syd indique a sa sœur de censément 20 ans.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu n'aime pas maman, bien, ton gouvernement n'aime pas notre mère mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Mais je pense que tu as beaucoup en commun avec le sarcastique ici. Peut-être que vous étiez 'destiné' pour travailler ensemble. Mais, hormis ça, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Julia demande, a Syd qui ne s'est pas amusé par la plaisanterie de sa sœur possible.

Mais vous pourriez voir que Julia s'amusais. Ses yeux vert foncé miroitaient avec le rire. Elle portait une robe noir/argenté, de longueur de genou et des hauts talons noirs.

**Un commentaire ?**


End file.
